


Not Part of the Plan

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Drabble A Day [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masterminds Narry, Narry tryna be sly, Oblivious Zayn and Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan was to get Zayn and Liam to admit their love for each other. Not to fall in love themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Part of the Plan

"A date." 

"A date?"

"Yup."

"A bit..Obvious innit?"

Niall sighs and smacks Harry's shoulder, "They won't know it's a date in the first place idiot."

Harry giggles and whacks Niall's hand shrugging, "I guess it could work. But maybe we should make them think the other has asked.."

Niall grins, "Perfect." 

Niall and Harry had been working for two weeks straight to try and get Zayn and Liam to get together. The pair had been so oblivious to each other's feelings and Niall and Harry had gotten fed up. Especially after a year of Liam pining over Zayn and Zayn refusing to listen to Harry's reassurance that 'Yes Zayn! He loves you too!'. 

"This is so annoying. I just want them to come to their senses already." Niall complains, fixing the roses he'd gotten to give to Zayn from 'Liam'. 

Harry laughs from his spot next to Niall, "Hey, be patient. It'll all be worth it in the end. During their wedding our best man speech can end with 'We made this happen. Be grateful!'"

"Yeah," Niall grins, "I just hope that they'll adopt twins and name them after us." 

Harry chuckles and nods turning his head to glance at Niall. He didn't know what it was about his best friend but being around him made the world that little bit brighter. And Harry couldn't get it out of his head that Liam had said the same thing about Zayn.

"Hey guys." The pair hear Liam before they see him, and Niall just about finishes hiding the roses behind him when said man enters the room, "What're you up to?"

Both of the boys shrugs, fishing their phones out of their pockets in an attempt to look occupied.

"You're up to something." Liam says arms folded in front of his chest, displaying his 4 arrow tattoos.

"What makes ya say that?" Niall says nonchalant, fiddling with his phone and checking his notifications. He's freaking out. If Liam blew their cover it was gave over and they'd never get Ziam together. 

"Yeah? We're just hanging out." Harry's eyebrows furrow. Believe it or not, Harry's always been the better actor out of the pair of them, better at lying and such.

"Whatever. You two are probably fucking in secret or something anyway." Liam grumbles and leaves the room.

When the door closes, Harry lets out a long sigh and moves to get up but Niall stays in his seat, staring at the door.

"Uh.. What did he mean by that?" He asks absentmindedly. 

Harry looks at him, vaguely wondering why he was so worried about that one thing, "Probably nothing. Probably just teasing."

Niall scowls but gets up anyway, grabbing the flowers and walking out of the door without saying a word.

~~~

Niall didn't mean to make Harry feel bad or anything. Or be rude. He just doesn't understand what he's feeling. He looks at Harry sometimes and it feels like his world is spinning and his stomach is in knots and his breathing quickens. but he doesn't understand... It's just Harry. Harry 'What a lad' Styles. Sure he was handsome. Gorgeous. His dimples, eyes, nose, legs. Everything. But he's still just Harry. So why is Niall getting so sad. Disappointed that what Liam had accused them of _isn't true._

Right now, Niall is sat outside Zayn's flat, about to knock on his door. He's honestly so excited. Zayn and Liam are inseparable, and they spend every waking moment together. They understand each other better than anyone else does. If they weren't so blatantly in love, they could be twins.

It alarms Niall how easily that could apply to him and Harry, but he decides not to think about that.

"Hey Ni," Zayn says opening the door on the first couple of knocks,"Who're those flowers for?"

Niall looks at the flowers in his hands and shrugs, "I dunno. You, I guess, I found them on the floor."

"Oh.." Zayn says,"I don't know.. There's no one I could think of who would send these."

"Me neither," Niall lies and turns to leave, "Anyway I just came by to give back the films you lent me. Thank man."

Zayn is still staring at the roses when Niall exits, half assuming they're from a fan and but half hoping they're from Liam. He knows that would never happen.

The card he finds on the bouquet reads;

 

_Hi Z,_

_It seems better to say it with flowers._

_I like you a lot..._

_Date?_

_Love, Li_

 

On the back there is a time and an address for a Chinese restaurant on the other side of the town.

"Liam?" Zayn whispers to himself.

~~~

In the car outside the restaurant, Harry and Niall sit in silence watching the quite frankly adorable interaction between their bandmates. They haven't mentioned what had happened earlier and were both internally hoping they wouldn't need to.

But Harry couldn't help it.

"Why did you freak out?" He says, turning his head to look at Niall. He'd concluded a couple hours ago that he was absolutely in love with his Irish best friend. So if Niall rejects him, he'll be crushed.

"I didn't freak out," Niall huffs, eyes glued on the restaurant, "I was.. confused."

Harry shakes his head "...About what? Are you some sort of homophobe or something?"

"Don't be a twat!"

"Do you have some kind of issue with the idea of screwing me?" Harry's voice rises, he's angry now.

"Why does it matter?! We're just mates!" Niall cringes at his own words, glad that Harry can't see. 

"Maybe I don't want to be..." Harry whispers, looking away from Niall for the first time in this conversation. That was the exact moment when Niall's world stopped spinning and started making sense. Granted, his heart is still beating twice as fast and yes, he's still sweating. but everything was making sense now. 

"N-," Niall pauses, taking a breath,"Neither do I.."

Harry visibly tenses and stares at Niall with blatant shock etched on his face. His hands start shaking and all Niall wants to do is wrap them around himself. Niall shrinks in his seat, hoping not to have misinterpreted what he was trying to say.

But he hadn't of course. 

Harry is silent, and looks back at the couple to his right, seeing them make loving gestures and heated glances. All of a sudden, Liam leans over and strokes Zayn's face, pulling him closer towards him and kisses him hard.

 "I love you Ni.. A lot.. I don't know when it happened but I fell in love with you at some point in these two weeks." 

Tears prickle Niall's eyes a bit and he feels like girl, getting emotional at Harry sappiness, but he kisses him anyway, hard and fast with teeth clashing and lots  of gasping before he pulls away grinning.

"This totally wasn't part of the plan but I love you too you big idiot." They both laugh and embrace each other, not letting go for a good 30 seconds, "Now let's get these two home before Liam starts cry with joy." 

Niall looks over at the couple and sure enough, Liam is bursting at the seems. He has hearts in his eyes and he's smiling from eye to eye. He looks so in love.

They're both pretty sure that they look the same way.

 


End file.
